THE SNAKE BRACELET
by Elesary
Summary: Valek's view on Magic Study


YELENA AND VALEK: A NEW TASTER

DISCLAIMED

-VALEK POV-

I missed Yelena, everything about her, from her simple goodness to her sharp wit and the scent of her, floral lavender with a hint of the forest… the scent that haunted my dreams, gave me visions of her beautiful hair wrapped up in my hands.

I sighed and put my head in my hands, looking at the papers spread over my desk. I didn't want or need a new taster, but the Commander had ordered it apparently I needed to do something other then miss Yelena.

I hadn't been looking forward to train a new criminal to taste poisons, but when I saw it would be Captain Star, I grew gleeful. I couldn't wait to give her My Love.

And no matter how many people wanted to kill her, she would not get Yelena's suite.

A guard, Roon, I think his name was, knocked and opened the door. "Sir, the prisoner is here." He said gruffly, pushing the ragged form of Star into the room.

Star looked like how Yelena had, Although she wasn't nearly as beautiful.

Star's hair was so greasy, you could fry sweetcakes, Yelana's favorite food, in her hair. Well, they would taste as nasty as her temper.

"Star," I snapped irritably, "How do you like our hospitality?" I knew it was wrong to take my anger out on her, but I didn't really care. She had tried to kill Yelana and would be unbelievably lucky if I didn't kill her for that.

"Oh, is Ickle Valek missing his magician girlfriend?" Star crooned in falsetto. I gestured for Roon to leave, he hesitated for a second, then left.

"Do you want the job or not?" I asked, "not that I wouldn't love to see you hang, and I am seriously thinking of poisoning you. Its required to ask. I wont even tell you I'm poisoning you." It was a threat, very thinly veiled, if at all. And she grew pale.

"I don't want to die." Star said. I handed over the White Fright, which was masquerading as Butterfly's Dust.

"Well, no promises," I said dryly. "Drink it." She lifted it to her crooked nose and sniffed suspiciously.

"Is it poison?" she asked, sniffing it suspiciously and looking at me with beady eyes.

"It wont kill you." I lied dismissively.

I turned away to ring the bell that called Margg. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a flash of glass as Star poured the poison into a plant that had died. It had been a gift from General Rasmussan that I had forgotten about it.

I felt my lip curl in disgust. Star was such a stupid coward. Did she actually think I'd miss something that pathetically obvious.

I calmly got another vial of the stuff. "I'm sure the plant was thirsty, but its' your turn." I said pointedly to Star as I handed her the glass, I made sure our hands didn't meet. I wanted nothing to do with her.

"You are good." Star purred, placing the shot-glass to her thin lips. "I like that, but what was the drink?" she asked when she had finished it.

"That was a poison called Butterfly's Dust." I told her, "You will die very painfully if you don't come back each morning to get the antidote. If you miss one, you wont live

"it wont kill you," I lied dismissevly.

I turned around to ring the bell that called Margg. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a flash of glass as Star poured the poison onto the plant that had died. It had been a gift from General Rasmussan, but I had forgotten about it and didn't water it so it died.

I felt my lip curl in disgust at her cowardice and stupidity, Yelena didn't do that. Did she actually think I'd miss something that painfully obvious?

I calmly got another vial of the stuff. "I'm sure the plant was thirsty, but its your turn." I said pointedly to her as I handed her the glass.

"You are good." Star stated, placing the shot glass to her thin lips. "What was that?" she asked when she had finished it.

"That was a poison called Butterflies Dust." I told her "You will die very painfully if you don't come back each morning for antidote. If you miss one, you won't live to see another." I said. " Now go clean up, you stink."

"You lied to me," she cried in indignation and Margg came in. "You said it wasn't poison!" her face flushed an ugly mottled red.

"I'm an assassin, I lie all the time." I said mildly. "Margg, please take the new food taster to the baths and Dilana. Then bring her to her room."

"Yes Sir." Margg left, Pulling Star with her.

When they had gone, I made my way toward Yelena's room. It was empty and lonely, kind of like my heart. I picked up her pillow. I brought it to my nose, the faint scent of lavender lingered there still. I inhaled it till it faded, leaving only loneliness.

But when I breathed again it was still lingering there, and I fell asleep with the scent painting pictures in my mind..

THANKS FOR READING

PLEASE READING

PEACE, LOVE, VEGETARIANISM

-ELESARY-


End file.
